Fate has it's own tricks
by niqha
Summary: My 1st fanfic. Takes place in 1918. Bella moves to Chicago where she meets the Masens, a rich and influent family. Will love attack? Or will her prejudiced attitude stop her from finding it? Plz read and review! ALL HUMAN! ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Here's my first fanfic! Hope you enjoyed. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight? Mine? Nope..but I wish it was...**sighes****

**Chapter 1**

It was raining.

_What awful weather_, I thought.

This didn't help a bit to relax my spirit.

I just had to move again, had to say goodbye to everything I had already gotten used to, had to leave my home, my friends… everything.

_It's necessary_, I just keep telling myself.

Actually, I had no choice in this matter: my father was a well-known doctor and he had been transferred to another hospital in Chicago. My mother didn't actually get bothered with that - she had always dreamt about living in Chicago - so I was the only one complaining. It had just been my 17th birthday and all what my parents did was to keep moving from one place to another.

"Just understand, Bella," they told me, while we were having our last dinner in Phoenix, "Soon enough you'll be making new friends, and we know you will love Chicago."

"But why now? Couldn't you just wait a little bit longer?" I asked, keeping the last part for myself, _s_o _Richard finally proposes to me_?

Richard was the banker's only son. We had met at a ball that his father had organized, and he had found me a very interesting young woman. He was very gentle all the time and a good person to talk to, but was I in love with him? No, I wasn't. It was just that, at this point, I wasn't expecting to find my charming prince. It only happened in fairy tales, and my life wasn't supposed to be one. I had already given up marrying someone I loved, so I thought Richard would be the right choice. He was nice and always polite, and above all, he cared a lot about me, I guess he was in love with me. Not that I deserved his affection, in terms of beauty I was average: thin, with dark brown, silky hair that curled at the end, and pale skin.

Despite that, I did have the luck that a rich man had fallen for me. He had already told me that, so, I was half-expecting him to propose to me. I would undoubtedly say yes, because my family wasn't that wealthy, and so I needed a rich husband in order to have a comfortable life. It wasn't that I didn't respect him and his feelings, I did love him in a certain way, but it wasn't enough so I could say I was in love with him. I wished it wasn't necessary, but life isn't always as we'd like it to be. He was a good and charming man anyway, and he would certainly make a good husband, such as I would be a dedicated wife. I couldn't hope for anything more.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I know that you were expecting Richard to ask you to marry him," my mother started, although she knew how much I hated people calling me by my full name, "But, sweetheart, we have been told that his parents already have arranged him a marriage."

"What?" I almost gasped, "Why on earth he didn't tell me then?"

"I don't know honey, but the truth is that he is not going to go against his parents will, and, besides, he knows you don't love him, so probably, he wasn't expecting you to say yes."

It felt like someone had stabbed a knife in my back. I know I hadn't the right of feeling like this as I had never showed any interest in him. Well, at least not the interest he wanted.

"Alright, you did it. You finally did it. I'm going with you without saying a word," I said, bursting into tears and running up the stairs to lock myself in my bedroom.

I knew that I was being childish but it was so unfair: having to change all my life because of my father's stupid career. I crawled to my bed, snuggling against the sheets, and cried over my pillow until I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning when the sunlight filled my room.

_Today is the day_, I said to myself, _the day you walk away without looking back._

Vivianne, the maid, carried my baggage to the entrance, where Alfonso, the butler, took it to the carriage. I entered and sat down without a word. I didn't know until when my silence would last, but right now I wasn't just in the mood to speak to my parents. I just kept facing the window and watching the view.

We arrived a few hours later. As I faced my new home I noticed it was just like the one back at Phoenix. Probably my parents thought it would be easier like that as I already knew the divisions of the house. I guess they were right. At least I was already used to one thing.

I walked upstairs and entered my new room. Yes, it was just like the other one: walls in light blue, a big, mahogany bed with pale blue curtains on both sides of it, just as I remembered…

Even the books were already on the shelves. I picked one - _Pride and Prejudice, by Jane Austen,_ one of my favourites - and started reading it. How lucky Elizabeth was. She had been able to find and marry the man she loved, considering that it was very unlikely both for me and for her, but she actually managed to do it. I just wished I was as fortunate.

It was true. My biggest dream was to find someone I truly loved and I could also get married with, but that would probably never happen, so I shouldn't keep my hopes up.

Someone knocked at the door and interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in," I said as Vivianne entered the room.

"Excuse me, Miss Bella, but your mother asked me to tell you that today there's a ball at a mansion of someone very important. What was the name? Hum, I think it is Mr. Masen. Yes, that was it. And you have to get dressed because it starts at 8."

"Alright. Thank you, Vivianne," I told her, smiling lightly. In fact, I was boiling in the inside with anger. Well, maybe that was an overstatement, but I mean, I had just arrived, and my parents already had parties to go to. And they didn't even have had the decency of asking me if I wanted to go, I just had to.

"Need any help, Miss Bella?" she asked, as helpful as always.

"No, thank you. I'll just send someone to call you if I need anything, or I may just do it myself. I'm pretty sure Alfonso is quite busy at the moment, isn't that right?"

"Indeed. Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me then." And with that she left.

_ I'd better hurry then, I wouldn't like to be late to this Mr. Masen party. _I thought a little angrily - after all, I had just arrived to this new city.

I pick up a midnight blue dress I liked a lot from my wardrobe and put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I just loved this shade of blue.

I went down and called Vivianne to put my make up on me and to do my hair. After about half an hour in front of the mirror from my bedroom, I was finally ready to go.

My parents were waiting for me at the front door when I walked downstairs.

"Finally!" my father mumbled impatiently.

"Oh, Bella! You look so beautiful!" my mom squealed.

"Thanks mother," I replied, a bit too harshly. I still hadn't forgiven them.

"Are you ready to go, sir?" Alfonso asked.

"Yes, yes. We'd better hurry."

And then we left and headed to the ball.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank my fantastic beta: Cherrymars, who betaed this chapter wonderfully well :) An applause please!**

**Now, just one more thing...REVIEW!!! Lol. Reviews keep me going so if you want that to happen... review, review, review...**

**Advertised story: Youth, Caesar and Neverending Needles by ahemyywe150 (you may find it in my favourites)**

** Summary: Roommates at the age of 17. More like jail mates. And you don't fall in love in jail. Well, you do if your father's a suddenly hospitable cop who takes in a dangerously beautiful deliquent as a favor to said deliquent's father.**

**Read it! It's worth it :)**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!!**

**Chapter 2**

We arrived to an utterly huge house. Vivianne wasn't exaggerating, it really was almost a castle.

"The Masens must be very rich," I whispered to my mother while I admired every single inch of that place. I was supposed to be still upset, but the magnificence of all that was overwhelming, so my curiosity won over the rest.

"Yes. Actually they are a very important and powerful family. You could say they almost rule Chicago. People say they're very polite though.', she answered in a whisper herself.

_Sure, _I thought sarcastically_._ They were probably just arrogant people that thought the world spun around them and that they could get anything they want.

"May I pick your coat?" a servant asked and I delivered it to him.

The ballroom was outstanding, that's for sure. All those small glassy bulbs that emitted light made it look like some kind of fairytale. I was already used to see the splendour of the electrics, but it was just too beautiful. Some people were dancing the waltz, while other people just spoke to each other and drank champagne joyfully.

While I was admiring the room, I felt a hand touching my shoulder. As I turned around I saw a gorgeous young man, with emerald-green eyes and messy bronze hair, staring at me.

"Hello. You must be Miss Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes...," I stammered, a bit astonished by how inhumanly handsome he looked, "but I prefer to be called Bella instead, if you don't mind," I added, my voice still now. I should have known that everyone would know me here as Isabella. One more reason for me not to like this place.

"Bella it is, then. I'm Edward Masen. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he took my hand to kiss it.

I blushed and I don't know what happened, but as his lips touched my skin, a current of electricity passed through me. _What's wrong with me?_

"The pleasure is all mine," I responded, with my hand still burning, "So, you are Mr. Masen's son, right?'

"That's right," he said with a dazzling smile, "And you're the new doctor's daughter, isn't it?"

"Any problem with it?" I said coldly. I really didn't like his smug tone. I was very proud of my father.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you, it wasn't my intention," he said apologetically, "I really think that being a doctor is an amazing job, I actually am thinking about becoming one." My mouth hanged open. This was new. Normally people of his social status considered my father's job an inferior job.

"Are you serious? I mean, that's excellent but…it's just…odd."

"Why?" he asked sincerely admired, locking me in his gaze.

"Well, I don't know, it's just that I thought that maybe you would like to continue the work of your father," I said with a small smile.

"I like to help other people," he just said, shrugging.

"That's very nice of you," I replied smoothly.

Who would have thought that someone like him would be like that? Or maybe probably he was just faking it to impress me. Well, if so, he had done a good job.

Suddenly, he leaned forward to me and held my hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked with a smile crossing his face.

Yes, he was definitely succeeding. Well, a dance can't hurt anybody.

"Yes, I would be honored," I said smiling.

And so we walked to the centre of the ballroom and, just as the music started, we started waltzing around gracefully. Well, at least he was graceful, I was just leaded by him as he supported half of my weight. It is what you get for being clumsy: you aren't able to dance as well as it would be expected.

Our bodies were so close that I hardly managed to breath. _Stop it, Bella, It's just dancing, get yourself focused so you don't fall._

But the warmth of his body, his skin upon mine, his eyes meeting mine. I couldn't help but stare at him with amazement. I probably just look an idiot.

"You're a pretty good dancer," I managed to say.

"Well, the beautiful woman with whom I'm dancing helps a lot," he said as he held me closer.

I looked away, stopping abruptly, and blushed. _This is getting ridiculous. _

"Have I embarrassed you? I apology if I did," he said confused with my reaction.

"No," I lied biting my lip, "But my parents must be wondering where I am. I'd better go."

"Would you mind if I come with you?" he asked pleadingly.

Why did he have to be such a damn gentleman? _Watch out the words Bella, he is just being nice. _

"That's very nice of you but you don't need to do that. Don't let me ruin your night," I said.

"I insist. Besides I'm looking forward to meet your parents, specially your father."

_Sure you do._

"Fine," I hissed impatiently, "Let's go then."

We walked together through the room until we finally found them talking enthusiastically to a young couple. The woman looked more or like my age and had black, spiky hair. She was wearing a beautiful golden dress. She looked stunning. The man on her side was blond and was also very good-looking. As we approached them, my father spoke to me.

"Oh Bella, there you are. I want you to meet Mrs. and Mr. Hale," he said.

The woman came up to me and gave me a quick hug, just like we had known each other for ages.

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," she said excitedly, "Your parents talked a lot about you. My name is Alice and this is my husband Jasper."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand.

"You too," I replied.

Then they noticed Edward standing there.

"Oh, hello Edward," Alice said apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't notice you were there."

"You know each other?" I asked surprised.

"We are siblings," Edward explained, turning then to Alice, "I didn't know you two we're coming. Is Emmett also here?"

"Yes. Rosalie and him arrived a while ago," she said, "They must be with Mom and Dad."

"Alright, thanks. I'll talk to them later," he smiled.

Then my father, to my embarrassment, cleared his throat.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce you," she said embarrassed, "Edward, this is Mr. Charlie Swan and his wife Renée. I would introduce you to Bella but I believe you've already met."

"Yes, we have," he said as I nodded.

"And Mr. Swan, this is my brother Edward," she continued.

They shook their hands, and then Alice took my hand and pulled me with her.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad for you to come to this town. I really hope we're going to be very good friends," she said with a wide grin.

"I feel the same, but, Alice? Where are you taking me?" I asked a bit concerned.

"To my old bedroom," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I moved to Jasper's house a some time ago, but I still have my room here, at my parents' house."

"And why are we going there?" I asked suspiciously.

"So we can speak more privately. I want to know everything about you," she said, "And for you to know me better as well."

There were a lot of things I would like to know, indeed.

* * *

**A/N: So, another replaced chapter... hope you all like it...**

**Now another issue: I want to thank all the people who reviewed and to apologise to them as I didn't reply to their reviews as I usually do..it was just that I've been busy...but I promise I'll reply to all the reviews that come next. Every single one! I promise! So review, review, review!!!**

**Another apology: I'm sorry about chapter 5 but it has been taking longer than I expected...I've been quite busy and I'm with lack of ideas for it...sorry. I'll do my best to finish it and update it as soon as possible. And now with the holidays coming I'll have more freetime :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***

* * *


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Hello there! I'm sorry I've only updated so late and not even the whole chapter, but I'm with a lack of inspiration and, honestly guys, I was expecting some more reviews. I am disappointed and that did not helped me to feel motivated. Anyways, I'm expecting some more reviews now. Even you you didn't like the story, please, tell me so I can improve.**

**Another thing, I want to thank to Trag, who has supported me and motivated me to keep writing, and to Laura aka XDCaramel for her useful advices and for writing that wonderful story Life ain't be no crystal stair. You should read it.**

**Finally, I know I forgot to put on the previous chapters but, as I think you all know, I do not own Twilight.**

**There's the 3rd chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 (part 1)**

She pulled me upstairs and we entered the second door left. Her bedroom was covered in a light pink shade and was twice bigger than mine. A huge white wardrobe filled a big part of the room. Alice sat on her big bed and invited me to sit next to her.

"Tell me about your life back at Phoenix," she asked, "I've never been there, you know."

This made me feel depressed all over again. All the reasons to be mad at my parents suddenly showed up once more. I had almost forgotten all my anger when I arrived there. I was so amazed with everything and everyone in that house that all the bad feelings against that town had almost extinguished. But now the pain was coming again, and Alice must have noticed that because she said:

"I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay. Maybe it will be good to talk about it," I said attempting to smile but not succeeding at all.

"You really don't have to..." she started.

"I want to." I interrupted her.

Indeed, I was just figuring out that I really needed to do that: to open myself to someone. And Alice just appeared to be the right person.

I began to tell her how I missed my home, Phoenix. How I missed its sunny and hot weather, its warm colours and beautiful views. How I missed Angela, my best friend, and the way I could always rely on her. I told her about my usual activities, my clumsiness and my lack of talent for any physical activity.

Finally I told her about Richard and how I expected a proposal that never came. She listened to everything I said without interrupting. And she didn't judge me when I told her I didn't really love him but that I cared enough about him to accept his proposal as I wasn't expecting to ever find love. And as I was almost 18, my parents were making kind of pressure for me to get married. I understood their worry. Women had to get married young or they would be single forever, and that was a faith that no parents would want to their daughter. That was why Richard seemed such a good option. I didn't want to be a shame to my parents. Their only daughter: a single woman forever. I didn't want to disappoint them but it seemed like faith itself wanted it to happen. This moving situation was a proof of it.

"It must have been so difficult to you," she said after I finished, placing her hand over mine.

"Yes. But, I guess it wasn't _that_ bad," I said smiling, "After all, if I hadn't moved I would have never been able to meet you."

She smiled back.

"That would have been definitely a loss," Alice said and then hugged me as we both laughed.

"Definitely," I said. It really looked like we were going to be very good friends.

"My turn now," I said breaking the hug.

"Your turn?" she asked puzzled.

"To speak about yourself," I explained.

"Alright," she chuckled, "What do you want to know?"

"Hum...tell me about your family," I asked, "Have you always lived here?"

"Yes, we were all born here, in Chicago," she explained, "Edward is the youngest of the three of us, he is your age. Emmett is the oldest. He's almost 20."

"That makes you 18?" I questioned.

"Exactly," she smiled, "Anyway, Emmett and I have already moved in with our spouses. Edward is the only one still living with our parents."

"Do you come here often?"

"Yes, I truly do miss this place. So, I usually show up to visit Edward and my parents," she said, "But I like living with Jasper. After all, when you're with someone you love that's hardly a sacrifice."

"So you really do love him?" I asked.

"With all my heart," she responded grinning, "And he loves me back. What more could I have asked for?"

"You're right. You're a very lucky girl in fact."

"I know that," she said, "And I'm very grateful for everything life has given me."

"You know," I started, "I'm glad I came to this ball, at least now I know someone I can count on."

"You bet on that. I won't leave you alone," she stated, "We're friends now."

"We are," I simply replied.

It was really good to know that I wasn't alone in that town anymore. I had Alice and I was thankful for that. I felt very comfortable around her and she seemed to be comfortable around me also.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Alice replied.

The door opened and Edward entered the room.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's not VERY good but...I'm not inspired at the time. Hope you understand. Just please review because reviews are the best reward for my work and are what keeps me going. If you read this story please review, even if it's just to say 'it could be better', I'll understand and get over it xD joking..I just want to know how I'm doing. **

**Love, **

**niqha***


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**So, I didn't take that long, did I? Anyway, thank you all who keep reading this story and thank you for the supportive reviews. I hope you like the 2nd part of the 3rd chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3 Part 2**

The moment he came in, I just think my heart skipped a beat. I almost had forgotten how gorgeous he was.

He stepped in and, as he noticed me, he frowned. _What did I do to him?_

"I'm sorry for interrupting," he said in his velvet voice, "But mother is looking for you, Alice."

"Do you know what she wants?" she asked as she stood up.

"No," he said apologetically, "She didn't tell me."

"Hum...I'd better see what it is," she said, "but I don't to leave Bella all alone..."

I was going to say that I was perfectly capable of standing there by myself, but Edward spoke before I could say anything.

"I can stay with her," he said smiling crookedly at me and making my knees weak. Thank God I was already sat.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked with an expectant wide grin.

He shook his head in response and Alice jumped to give him a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she sung happily.

"You're welcome," he replied rolling his eyes at his sister but also grinning.

"Wait a minute," I said as they turned to face me, "Edward, I really appreciate your offer, but I don't want to spoil your night, and, besides, I can wait for Alice by myself."

It wasn't that I didn't want to stay alone with him but I was kind of still worried with his previous frown. I didn't want him to feel obliged to stay with me. I didn't want to be an obstacle on anyone's way.

"Believe me Bella, you're not spoiling my night," he said, "Unless you don't want me to stay." He looked at me inquiringly, his face looking hurt.

I didn't like it. It made me want to go there and comfort him, but, before I could do it (thank God!), I remembered that not only we barely knew each other, as he could get it wrong and think that I was trying to seduce him. And that definitely wouldn't suit me very well.

"Of course not," I quickly tried to explain, "It's not that, it's just..."

"Then there's no problem," Alice exclaimed happily, "I'll be right back!"

And with that she left the room, more like she was dancing than walking. Incredible how she was so effortlessly graceful.

Then, as soon as I realised I was alone with Edward in the same room, my heart started beating at an amazingly fast speed. It seemed like it was going to jump out of my chest or coming out of my throat. All I could feel were my cheeks growing heater and heater.

Edward sat next to me on the bed as my eyes flew to my lap, looking to my hands squeezing each other.

"Bella?" his velvet voice said, but it was filled with something I couldn't clearly identify. Could it be sadness?

"Yes?" I replied without looking at him.

"Bella, I'm sorry," he said sighing.

"What for?" I questioned, now turning myself to meet his gaze. His beautiful green eyes filled with something that looked like concern.

"I know I've upset you, and I'm very sorry for that," he said looking into my eyes with such intensity that I felt like melting.

But then, I remembered. When we were dancing, I reacted pretty bad to his compliment. It wasn't on purpose. I was more irritated towards myself for giving in to his charm so easily, but I guess that probably I did look upset.

"Oh, I already had forgotten that," I assured him, "Was that why you frowned when you saw me in here?"

"You're observant, aren't you?" he said chuckling and then added: "So, you're not upset with me?"

"No. I'm just not that used to compliments, that's all," I admitted.

"Really?!" he asked looking sincerely surprised. "I would bet you hear them all the time."

I blushed, as usual. And he probably noticed my embarrassment because he changed subject.

"So what do you think of Chicago?" he asked.

"Well, I just arrived yesterday. So I haven't seen much yet," I explained, trying to restrain my sarcasm.

"Would you like me to show you the town?" he asked me with his eyes boring into mine. I blanked for a moment. I shook my head slightly to clear up my mind.

"Hum...sure," I replied still dazzled.

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, grinning wider, "I'll pick you tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"What about 4 o'clock?" I replied also smiling now. I couldn't help it but being excited.

"Perfect," he replied with a beaming smile.

I just couldn't believe that Edward Masen had just asked me to go with him visiting the town. Why would someone like him want to be with someone like me? Life really is full of mysteries.

We both turned to look at the door when we heard footsteps from the outside. The door opened and Alice entered the room with a serious face. She looked...worried. But just then, after she saw us looking at her inquiringly, she quickly recomposed herself with an obvious fake-happy look.

"What did mother want?" Edward questioned.

"Oh, nothing important," she replied, "But Bella's parents are looking for her."

"I'd better go then," I stated, realising how late it should be.

"I'll go with you," Alice added, "I need to find Jasper."

"I would go but I still have to talk to Emmett," Edward apologised.

"No problem," I responded, "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye Bella," he said as he took my hand to kiss it, "See you tomorrow."

And with a smile, he left the room, leaving me with both my cheeks and the place his lips had touched burning.

"What about tomorrow?" Alice suddenly asked, her eyebrow arched. I almost had forgotten she was there.

"Hum... Edward is going to show me the town," I mumbled.

"That's an excellent idea!" she exclaimed, "I would join you but I already have plans."

"That's okay," I assured her, "We can go out together any time."

"I'll take that as a promise," she said joyfully, "And I'll make sure you keep it."

"Alright Alice," I rolled my eyes, and then remembered her, "But now, I do think we should go."

"That's true. Let's go then," she said leading me downstairs.

I went back home as soon as I found my parents, who gave me the all speech of not disappearing without telling them where I was going. I really wasn't in the mood for their speeches, so I didn't actually listen to it. I wasn't going to let anything ruin that night. So as I arrived home, I went to my bedroom to get ready for bed. I fell asleep as soon as I touched the pillow, a roll of emotions floating in my mind.

**A/N: Hope you liked. I bet you're all asking what's happening with Alice? Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out. By the way, I would appreciate some new Ideas for this stories. I may use some of them. So feel free to give them. Oh, and don't forget to vote in my poll. Go to my profile and vote. Your opinion is important! And please REVIEW!!! I guess that's all...**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Finally a new chapter! Actually, it wasn't supposed to be the whole chapter, but I decided that it was long enough to update...so here it is...hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

I got out of Alice's bedroom with a goofy grin spread across my face. My lips were still warm from touching her perfect pale skin. I don't know what was happening to me, but I couldn't take her out of my mind.

I had just seen her and I couldn't wait to see her again. It was like magnetism or something, something that I had never experienced. How could someone I barely knew have this power on me? I didn't know either, and even so, I longed to be with her, see her perfect face, touch her delicate skin...

_Bella..._ Even the thought of her name made me shiver. The name itself was appropriate. 'Beautiful' in Italian, definitely an appropriate choice.

I sighed. I was now in front of the door of Emmett's old bedroom. I let myself take a long breath to compose myself and knocked.

"Come in," a voice said inside.

I walked in and saw my mother and Emmett standing in front of his work desk, looking at some papers. He glanced at me and said:

"Look if it isn't my favourite little brother. How are you Eddie?" he teased and let out one of his familiar's booming laughs.

"I would be better if you didn't call me that," I replied with a sigh, knowing it was hopeless. But it just made him laugh again.

"It looks like you remain the same," he said also sighing playfully.

"I could say the same about you," I stated.

"Aw, stop teasing your brother and give him a hug, Emmett," my mother reprimanded.

He gave me one of his teddy bear hugs and patted me playfully on the back.

"It's good to see you, Em," I said. I missed my big brother, he was certainly a tease but he was also very kind hearted and it was definitely fun to have him around.

"You too," he responded as we pulled apart.

"I'll leave you boys alone, so you can talk," my mother said as she left.

"Thanks mum," we both replied and then I turned myself to face him, "So, have you met the new doctor yet?"

"The new doctor? Oh yes, I remember now, Charlie Swan, isn't it?" he said, "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity," I shrugged, carefully not looking him in the eyes, "He and his family were invited, so you could have met them."

"If you were so curious, why didn't you talk to them?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"I did, actually," I clarified, "His wife is called Renee, and they have a daughter named Bella." Who is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and has the deepest chocolate-brown eyes, and smells like freesias and strawberries and... _What's the matter with me?_

"So, you're still thinking about going to war?", he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I should have known this question was coming. All I had ever longed for was to serve my country, to go to Europe and fight the German and the Austrian. Emmett knew that, but, unlike me, he was too in love with Rosalie to join me in my plans. Lately, I was thinking of becoming a doctor so I could save the injured soldiers' lives. I was already having classes at medical school. That way maybe I could go to the war before I was 18. All I needed was someone in the branch to give me some advice and introduce me to other doctors, and maybe Dr. Swan could help me with that.

But after meeting Bella, I wasn't so sure if I could just go away. She was...different. I felt completely at ease around her. Just the sound of her voice made my heart bump faster. Every time I was around her I felt something pulling me to her, just like a magnet. It was just so new to me. I had already met many women, but none of them had this effect on me, not in the slightest.

I just didn't know what I wanted anymore.

"Yes, I'm still thinking about it," I told him, hiding the Bella's part, he didn't need to know that just yet. He would just mock me anyways.

"You know that mother won't be very happy about it," he stated, "It will break her heart to see you leave."

I sighed. "I know that, but it's my choice. Besides, I'm pretty confident that everything will be alright. We're stronger than them, besides they're very weak now. They don't really have a chance, we're already winning."

"You think I don't know that? The thing is that I understand your point. I probably would be joining you if I hadn't met Rose," he admitted, "But, you know, mother has a point, what if you don't come back?"

"You think I don't know that? I know I can die, I know it," I almost yelled exasperated, "Look, I really don't want to have this conversation now, alright?"

"If that's what you want..." he shrugged.

"Yes, it is," I nodded, and then looked at his desk, "What are those papers for?" I asked to change subject.

"Oh, Rose and I are moving to Chicago," he explained, "Her parents wanted to move, so we thought that if we all moved here, it would be the easier."

Emmett and Rosalie had bought a house near her parents', because Rose didn't want to be too far away from them. Emmett had agreed, although New Hampshire was a bit to distant from here, so we didn't see him very often. I couldn't help but being happy for knowing he was moving. That meant that we would be able to see each other much more often. It was good to have him around, despite all the teasing. Besides, Mrs. Elizabeth Masen must have been delighted to know that his older son was back.

"It's a good idea," I said, "I'm sure mother is more than happy with that."

"Yes," he said, shrugging, "She almost suffocated me with her hug, and that's normally my job." We laughed as it was nothing but the truth. His hugs were bones-crashing.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," he said, punching me playfully on the arm.

"Yes, God really must hate me," I joked, faking despair, "It was good to see you Em. Say hi to Rose for me, will you? I need to do something. We see each other later, right?"

"Sure, sure. We're staying here for the weekend anyways, so we have plenty of time to catch up."

"Great. See you later, then." I left the room without giving him time to answer, which probably left him puzzled, and I was sure he would ask me for an explanation later. But I had this idea in my mind.

As we were talking, the desire of seeing Bella again never left me. Call me paranoid, I probably am, but I just needed to see her. Like my mental sanity depended on that. I needed to make sure she was real. And if it hadn't been all a dream, I wanted to know she had arrived home safe. I know it was silly, she was with her parents and all, but maybe my mind was already making up excuses just to see her.

I wonder if I had any effect on her. I know I hadn't any right to expect it, but I couldn't help it. She certainly had this powerful and strange effect on me. Maybe it could be mutual.

God, I really am so big-headed. Why would she even care about me? Maybe she's engaged or something. And I could see it. Isabella Swan walking down the aisle, her arm on her father's, dressed in white...walking to meet the one she'd chose. This thought hurt me more than I had thought possible. It only made me want to move faster, to her encounter.

I was already at the front gate. I got out and raced to the one which should be Bella's house. I arrived to a yellow house, the same one Charlie had referred to, after Bella's disappearance with Alice.

_What do I do now?_

**A/N: So? Pass or fail? Tell me what you thought about it...please! REVIEW!!! Oh, and I'm sorry about the cliff hanger here :P**

**By the way, I want to thank you for all the supportive reviews to my boring author's note..I'm really sorry about that..**

**Anyways, I'm still grounded :S so not an update for a while..sorry folks. Hey, and I forgive you for not remembering my birthday last monday..I'm 16 right now..but yeah, 'cause I'm a very understanding person I forgive you all :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters...unfortunately. :'(**

**Chapter 5**

I jumped the wall, and walked across the garden. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I kept moving forward. I looked up to the windows, wondering which one was her bedroom. Probably this was a bad idea. Even if I found her bedroom, there were very few chances not getting caught by someone, was it the butler, the maid or her father. I cringed at the thought. If Charlie Swan found me sneaking into his daughter's bedroom, he would probably think I was some sort of a crazy stalker. I just hoped he didn't have a gun or something...

I decided it was worth it. Besides, I couldn't take it being so close and not seeing her. It was like climbing the Eiffel tower, and when there was only a few metres left to the top, going back down. Well, maybe this wasn't the best comparison, but I think you get the idea.

There was a tree nearby a window. It wasn't that tall, and with a little effort I could manage to climb it. I started climbing the trunk and then grabbed the biggest branch so I could stand on it without breaking. It wasn't difficult at all and nearly not as much as difficult as I had thought it would be. I struggled to balance on the branch, and finally jumped to the terrace.

I peeked inside. I really was in a wave of luck. It was Bella's room. Just the glimpse of her under the sheets made me smile, but at the same time shudder. After all, I was just about to invade the privacy of her home without permission.

Maybe, I could have gone back home, but the proximity made me want to move even closer. And I was just too selfish to do go away.

I pushed the window and, luckily again, it was open. I got in and froze. She looked breathtaking. And I mean it literally, as I did stop breathing the moment I saw her from a closer point of view. If she had looked beautiful from outside the window, she looked exquisite now. Her ivory white skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, and her usual mahogany brown hair, almost black now it was in the dark, was tangled and wild around her pale face. She was wearing a plain but elegant night gown, made of the same shade of blue of the dress she had worn at the ball. It looked perfect on her. I loved the way it contrasted with her skin. Her lips were slightly parted, making her look peaceful.

When I finally let myself take a breath, she turned around on the bed and mumbled something unintelligible.

_She spoke during her sleep?_

It seemed like the perfect chance to finally be able to have a glimpse of what she was thinking. Unbelievably, Bella had been the first person, in several years, whose thoughts I hadn't been able to figure out, at least at first because I was confident she would become easier to read the more I know her. Of course I couldn't listen to people's thoughts, but I was very good at guessing what they were thinking or feeling. But with Bella...just nothing. I couldn't understand what was going on her head, no matter how hard I tried.

So this seemed just like the perfect opportunity to find out. Even if it was just about what she dreamt about.

"I don't want to go," she mumbled again as I walked closer to her bed, kneeling down next to it.

She turned to my side and sighed.

"I'm not going," she said frowning, and I was half-expecting her to cross her arms.

I had to fight the urge to laugh. She looked far too funny. Like an angry kitten who though it was a tiger.

"It's too cold."

She probably was speaking of Chicago. It's true that it was much cooler in here than in Arizona. And it was understandable that she didn't want to move. All she had ever known was back there, in Florida.

"Edward."

I froze. Had she waken up? She had her eyes closed...so she should be still asleep. Did that meant that she was dreaming about me?

"Edward," she mumbled softly again, as if to ask my question.

I felt every portion of my being warm to the core. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know...it arrived late and its shorter than the previous ones...but I thought it would be better if it ended this way...**

**Next chapter will be in Bella's Point of View...it's too dificult to write in Edward's..after all, I'm a girl!!**

**Anyway, I hope you forgive me for updating so late... Am I forgiven? I really hope so...**

**Review please, because reviews give me motivation to write faster and make my day brighter... Please tell me what you think and give your opinions and ideas for this story...**

**I promise I'll try to update faster next time...sorry once more :(**

**Love you all,**

**niqha***

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I only got one review last chapter..but yeah, I won't complain... Oh, I just did? Ups, sorry :P But I want some more for this one though, okay? :)**

**Disclaimer: Twilight? Nope, not mine...Stephenie Meyer owns it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I woke up the next day with the sun tickling my face. I opened my eyelids lazily and stretched my arms over my head.

Then, as soon as I remembered, I quickly opened my eyes and searched the empty room. But that was the only thing I saw: an empty room.

The dream had looked so real that it was hard to believe it had only been exactly that, a dream.

At first, it was just kind of a flashback to the argument with my parents about all the moving issue. But then, weirdly and confusingly, Edward appeared. He had entered in my bedroom, through the window, while I was crying. How he had managed to climb was beyond me. I should have known it was a dream by then. **(A/N: Hardly she knows it really happened, at least the part he goes into her room ;P). **He walked over to me and took my hand in one of his, forcing me to stand up.

"I believe you owe me one dance, as we never finished the other one," he said pulling me to him. If it had been real I'm sure I'd have argued, but there I just stayed in his arms, my head in his shoulder. I remember feeling rather content, I just don't know why. Then I woke up, and the weirdness but yet comfortableness of the dream puzzled me in more than one way.

Finally, I decided it was time to get up. No more time to think about that. I walked over my wardrobe to pick out an outfit. It was when it hit me. I was supposed to go out with Edward today. Just the thought was enough to leave me a nervous wreck, and, for a moment, I couldn't breathe.

_Just calm yourself down! Everything will be just fine. Relax Bella._

I tried to calm down my heart rate. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. I was going to survive. It might even be fun, all I had to do was give it a chance.

I decided myself on a pale yellow dress. Yellow always increased my self-esteem, making me feel more confident. I don't know why, but it just did.

I quickly put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I looked decently enough. And there wouldn't be anytime soon I would be readier for this, so it would be better to just get it over with.

He would pick me at 4 o'clock, so I still had plenty of time. I went downstairs so I could have breakfast.

I entered the dining room, my parents already there.

"Good morning," I greeted them.

"Good morning dear," my mother replied, "Your father and I were thinking...well, today we're going to have lunch with the Newtons, and we thought that maybe you'd like to come?

The way she said it made it sound like a question. I had no idea why she looked so nervous...like she was half-expecting me to start screaming or something. Well, I admit I hadn't been being the most understanding person during the last few days. Even though I had reasons to be mad, it wasn't completely their fault that we had to move. I should be blaming my father's superiors actually.

As a result to that recent conclusion, I made my mind to try to make this easier for them, so they didn't have to put up with my bad mood any longer.

"Sorry, I can't go with you," I told them, "I already have plans."

"And what are these plans you intend to do?" my father asked, his eyebrow arched.

"Hum...well, Edward, I mean, Mr. Masen's son is showing me the town," I managed to blurt out while I bit my lip.

"Mr. Masen's son?" my mother repeated, looking somewhat as joyous as a child before opening his Christmas presents. My father, in contrast, had his brow furrowed.

"Yes, the youngest one," I confirmed, hoping they wouldn't be against it. My father's look worried me to no end.

He was about to open his mouth (to complain, I bet) but my mother anticipated him.

"That's so nice of him," she commented, "I hope you have fun. I'm sure you'll be able to meet the Newton's another time."

"Thank you mother," I thanked her, knowing that if my mother agreed, there was just no way my father would contest her decision.

"So, when are you leaving?" he asked.

"Hum, around 4 o'clock, I believe."

"But then there's plenty of time for you to have lunch with us at the Newton's," he insisted.

"Possibly, but it depends on the time we finish there," I said. It would be difficult to escape that lunch.

"I'm sure we'll be ready before 3, and I think it will be considered rude if you don't come," he said, knowing he had the point.

"Your father has the point, Bella," my mother said, repeating my thoughts.

"Alright, I'll go," I said, giving up.

During the rest of the meal, I focused on the food in my plate so I didn't have to see my father's victorious smirk. My mother kept on telling me things about the Newtons: how they had been so nice at last night's ball, how they worked in the same company Mr. Masen ruled and, mainly, they spoke of their oh-so-charming son, whose name, from what I understood, was Michael, but that everyone called him Mike.

After breakfast, I spent the rest of the time in my study room with Mr. Turner, my History teacher, learning about the war between the Americans and the English, when America wasn't independent yet.

I wasn't that found of History, but Mr. Turner managed to keep me awake during his classes, and it almost seemed like I was there with him, in that time, with all those historical characters.

The class ended around eleven, so I made my way downstairs. My father was already there, waiting.

"Where's mother?" I asked.

"Probably redoing her make-up," he grumbled, "You know how she is."

I chuckled lightly. It really was my mother's usual behaviour: to make a big deal out of something as simple as a lunch.

As soon as she was ready, we left to the Newton's house. In a rush, might I add. My parents hated to be late, not that we were that late but, yeah, who am I to contradict them?

We arrived to a big house, not as big as the Masen's one, but yet big. A blonde woman came to welcome us, and introduced herself as Mrs. Newton.

As we were inside a young man, around my age, approached me. He had fair hair and a round face. I could tell he was quite handsome, not an Adonis like Edward, but yet handsome. Why am I making comparisons anyway?

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection, you know?_

Oh just shut up, you stupid little voice!

"Hello," he said, "You must be Isabella right?"

"Just Bella," I corrected him, I was getting a bit annoyed of being called _Isabella_ by everyone.

"I'm Mike Newton," he said, shooking my hand and grinning, "It's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

**A/N: So I'm with a writerblock so it has been very hard for me to write, that's why there haven't been that many updates. I don't know how long it will last, but I hope it doesn't last much 'cause it's really annoying me.**

**Now, perhaps you haven't noticed, but I've started a new story, in Portuguese, but I want to assure you that Fate is my priority. Don't worry :)**

**I need reviews, though. And some ideas would be helpful too. But don't forget: Reviews=Update!**

**So as more reviews I get, faster I'll update. It's up to you guys ;)**

**Love you all,**

**niqha***


	8. Chapter 7

**WOW! An update! Yeah, I know...I'm sorry for the delay, but if it makes it better I have excuses. First of all I'm with this stupid Writer's Block as you know, then I'm having Spanish classes everyday till the end of July and the exam is next week, and finally, I'm not always able to be at the computer is it because my sisters wants it or because I'm not at home...so you see, it has been difficult.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 7!**

**Disclaimer: Everything you are able to recognize from the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Finally?" I asked a bit intrigued.

"Hum...yes, well, your parents told mine a lot about you," he said, seeming slightly uncomfortable. Like a child who had been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"So it seems," I sighed. My parents seemed to be telling everything about me to everyone they met. Not the most comfortable situation, if you ask me.

"So Isabella," Mrs. Newton said as she appeared behind, startling me, "Is our Mike being nice to you?"

"Mother...," Mike whimpered in a low voice, probably not for me to notice.

"He most certainly is Mrs. Newton," I assured her, "And please, call me Bella."

"As you wish, Bella. I just came to tell you that lunch is ready and that we were just waiting for you."

"Oh, hum...sure, let's go," I stuttered, blushing, while Mike looked amused. About what I had no idea, but his smirk was really starting to annoy me.

His mother escorted us to the dining room, where my parents and a man who I supposed was Mr. Newton were already sat.

Mike offered me the chair next to him, pulling it so I could sit on it.

_As if I couldn't do it myself_, I thought, irritation passing through me. Alright, he was being polite, but sometimes I couldn't help but wonder if men only did that kind of things because they thought we, women, weren't able to do them by ourselves.

It wasn't that I was an activist for the women's cause, but I agreed that we also had the capacity of doing the same things men did. I just wasn't shouting it on the streets.

***

"I really should go..." I said, looking at the clock on the wall. We had already had lunch and I only had half an hour till Edward arrived at my house, and I was still at the Newton's.

"But we've just met, dear," Mrs. Newton replied, "There's so much we still don't know about you."

"I'm sorry but I really have to go," I insisted.

"Then I'll get you home," Mike said standing up, as I looked at him in disbelief. But just as I opened my mouth to argue, his mother interrupted me.

"Yes, you do that honey," she said to Mike, turning then to me, "Mike will escort you home, while your parents and us will stay here chatting for a while, so don't worry if they don't make it home early."

By this time Mike was grinning madly, like he had just won the lottery. I narrowed my eyes at him in an attempt to tell him that I wanted to go alone, but my eyes must have told him otherwise, because he continued with that idiotic grin plastered on his face, offering me his arm.

"It seems like I have no choice," I sighed in defeat, linking my arm to his and headed to the carriage.

***

**EPOV**

I was looking in the mirror for what seemed to be the millionth time. Alice was helping me getting dressed to the whole "going out scene" with Bella. But I was being difficult, I admit. I had declined at least three outfits that Alice had chosen and now that I had settled for one, I wasn't sure about it.

"Oh, c'mon Edward!" my sister whined exasperated, probably sensing that I was about to complain again, "You look perfect!"

"Do you think so?" I asked, nervousness evident in my voice as I readjusted my tie.

"I know so. Everything will be fine, so no needs to worry," she assured me. "Now, relax! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep up with you pacing and changing clothes every two minutes."

"Hey! When you met Jasper you were a thousand times more annoying than I'm being right now!" I stated matter-of-factly.

But she ignored me making another question. "So is that what she is to you?" she asked, grinning mischievously.

"W-What?" I stuttered astonished.

"You know what I mean," she accused, "Is Bella to you what Jasper is to me?"

I could tell I had turned red, or at least slightly pink, as I never usually got flushed. But I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks anyway. And probably I wasn't the only one to notice it, because Alice was currently looking at me with a knowing smirk. How could someone so little be so utterly irritating, I had no idea.

I mean, it wasn't that it was true. Sure, I enjoyed her company, missed her when I was not with her, felt protective of her, felt my cells rejoice anytime I touched her delicate skin, and I would be lying if I said she wasn't the most beautiful creature that had ever crossed my path. But I didn't _love_ her. After all, we had only met the night before, at the ball. I _couldn't_ love her, could I? How sick would that be?

"Of course not, Alice. I just met her," I denied, trying to convince her.

"Oh Edward," she shook her head as she smiled, "you know you like her."

I sighed. "I don't know what I feel about her, Alice. It has happened all too fast. I won't deny that she doesn't make feel...weird inside, I guess..."

"Those are called butterflies, dear Eddie" she said mocking me, "A sign of loving someone."

"But it can't be!" I said exasperated, trying to reason not only with her, but mostly with myself, "And even, if I am _infatuated _with her," _which I'm not_, "it doesn't change anything. I don't even know if she wants anything to do with me..."

"Don't be silly," she said rolling her eyes, "Why would she have accepted your invitation then?"

"Maybe she really wants to be shown the town..." I know I was being unreasonable now, but it was all just too new to me.

"You know, sometimes you can be really stupid," she said with an annoyed sigh, "Besides I know your worries are worthless."

"What do you mean?" I asked intrigued, but before she could answer, realization dawned on me. "What have you seen, Alice?"

**(A/N: I was going to end it here (great cliff-hanger right?) but I decided that I should make up for the long wait and for the writer's block).**

"Edward, you know I don't like to talk about my visions," she remembered me, "But as this one concerns you...no, not even then." She laughed at my misery.

Since we were children that Alice had random visions of things that would happen. Maybe we could call them premonitions, as she couldn't focus to have one. She just had them, regardless space and time. Uncontrollable.

But if she had had one concerning me and Bella then I wanted to know what it was about.

"Alice," I said, my voice soft, "Please? I promise that I will never make stupid bets with Jasper again." I hoped it worked. She hated the bets Emmett and I used to make with Jasper, because normally they resulted in trouble.

"Tempting, but not enough," she was enjoying this far too much, "I'll just say that you will be both happy with it."

I growled as she smiled cheekily.

"I never understood why you were so against telling us your visions," I said, still mad at her.

"I would tell you if it was a bad vision so I would be able to change it," she explained, "but I don't want to interfere with the good ones."

"I think I see your point," I sighed resigned, "So, I guess there aren't any needs for me to be concerned, right?"

"Right," she confirmed, and then looked at the clock, "Edward! Look at the time! You're going to be late!" she squealed.

I chuckled. She had always had a tendency to overreact.

"Relax, Alice. Wasn't that what you've been telling me for the past two hours?"

She didn't seem to find my irony funny because she sent me a glare.

"Edward Cullen, you go and get Bella NOW!" she yelled making me flinch.

"Alright, alright. I'm going." I told her, still shocked with her sudden outburst. "You know Alice, sometimes you scare the hell out of me."

"Thank you very much," she said, "Now go!"

And still chuckling, I went to the person I craved to see the most.

* * *

**A/N: Now I want to thank for every and each one of you readers who reviewed! Thank you: flower123, Trag, BerryEbilBunny who have been loyal almost from the beggining and who I can always count on to receive a review. Thanks guys, you rock! Now other thank yous to Jashley who started more recently but has been awesome giving me support (and she's also Portuguese!!). Thank you girl. Obrigada :)**

**And finally another big, big THANK YOU to Inês Lopes, a friend of mine who always has supported me with my obssession for twilight and for me to continue writing this story. Adore-te amiga do crepúsculo :)**

**So, now that I've thanked everyone, I wanted to ask you what you thought of the new HP movie. I went to see it the other day and although it wasn't my fave movie ever I thought it was good enough. There were some amazing scenes, but others, speacially the ones they added and that weren't in the book, that I was like "What the hell is this doing here? Doesn't even make sense!" like the scene the Death Eaters put fire on the Weasley's house. Non-sense. But yeah, what did you think of it?**

**Love you all,**

**niqha***


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey! Another update in so little time! It is kind of a gift for the amazing feedback I got from last chapter...Thank you guys, you're the best!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is mine! YAY! huh? No? Oh..sorry for a moment of insanity back there. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I drove to Bella's house in my Chevrolet car. Most people still traveled in carriages, like Bella's case, but my parents had bought a car to each one of us, and I couldn't say that I minded. It was much faster than a carriage and consequently more enjoyable to ride.

As I made my way there I started to think about what Alice had said to me. The pull I felt towards Bella was undeniable. But what exactly did that mean? Could _love_ be the reason for the jolt of electricity that cursed through my body every time our skin touched? Could it be why I had wanted to hide her from every male who had looked at her inappropriately at the ball? I had no idea.

I recalled every moment we had been together, even the ones she wasn't aware of. What exactly had I felt then? Happiness, frustration (for not being able to read her correctly), butterflies as Alice called it, fascination, joy, desire…

I sighed. OK, so _maybe_ I was infatuated with her. But what did that mean? It couldn't mean much. We had only met yesterday for God's sake! _And to her it certainly doesn't mean anything_, I thought sadly.

A sight of yellow interrupted my thoughts. I had now arrived to her house.

I got out of the car, but just as I was about to cross the front gate I noticed the Swan's carriage coming my way.

Had they gone out? And most importantly, was Bella there? I didn't know if she wanted her parents to know about our little 'rendez-vouz', and although it was all very innocent, I didn't know if her parents would think otherwise.

The carriage stopped before I could decide what to do. The door opened and a man came out of it. _Newton_ came out. The vile and obnoxious _Michael_ Newton. Then he turned to the door again and offered his hand to someone inside the carriage. A familiar delicate pale-skinned hand took his. I stiffened as Bella came out of the carriage.

***

**BPOV**

I was now sitting across Mike in the carriage, thinking my heart was going to explode I was so nervous. Just the thought of Edward there, at my house, waiting for me, was enough to make me hyperventilate. God just the thought of Edward alone made me feel weird on the inside...

"Bella? Are you feeling alright?"

I turned my face to look at him and nodded weakly.

"Are you sure? It seems like you've seen a ghost."

"Positive," I muttered, not in a very convincing manner.

"If you say so," he shrugged. Good he wasn't going to press it.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped, and my heart started to beat even faster. I truly hoped he hadn't arrived yet. I needed some time to calm down my nerves.

Mike got out first, and then turned around to help me to get out myself. I felt relief as I came in contact to the floor. At least I hadn't fallen.

As I looked up, I found myself staring at Edward's flawless face. Immediately the tightness in my chest disappeared and a state of tranquility came over me.

It was until I paid more attention to the expression on his face.

He looked more than upset, he looked murderous. Ready to kill whatever crossed his path. I took a step backwards bewildered at that hostile behavior.

His hand was clenched around one of the bars of the gate of my house like he needed support, his knuckles white from the strength he was using.

I looked into his eyes, trying to decipher the reason of this sudden animosity. Fury was more than evident in those beautiful pools of green, but there was something else…he looked pained, and somewhere in those eyes I could see…was it…resentment? But then again, why?

"Well Bella, you're home," Mike said, completely oblivious to Edward standing a few yards away.

"Yes." My voice trembled and until then I hadn't notice how dry my throat was.

Mike turned his head to where I was looking. Edward.

A smug grin made its way to Mike's face slowly, and if it was possible, Edward looked even more livid.

_Great. Now he looks even worst._

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Then I quickly bid Mike goodbye, being surprised when he took my hand and kissed it, just like Edward had done before, except that this time no burning was tickling my skin. I blushed at the thought of Edward observing the scene.

Mike, if possible, grinned wider.

_He doesn't think that I'm blushing because of him, does he?_

Sigh.

_Yes, he does._

Perfect. Just wonderful. As if I hadn't already enough problems.

I quickly removed my hand from his, bowing in goodbye, and turned on my heels heading to where Edward was. Leaving a quite astounded-looking Mike next to the carriage, might I add. But I didn't mind it now. Right now, I just wanted to find out what was wrong with Edward. It pained me to see him like that. I wanted to make whatever was making him acting so awkwardly go away.

He was looking down, his features holding a hurt expression.

I stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Edward," I said smiling. If wanted to know what was happening I had to be bold and confront him.

"Hey," he said reluctantly, not looking me in the eyes.

This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

I gently grabbed his face to make him look at me.

"Edward," I said softly, "What's wrong?"

He stared into my eyes intensively for a moment. I blushed under his stare and dropped my hands from his face, embarrassed.

Then he sighed deeply. He put his hands on mine and bend down his head to kiss them.

"Nothing," he said nonchalantly, as I became redder.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. If he thought that he could make me forget that by acting all caring, he was wrong. It wasn't a kiss that was going to make me back down. It could make me blush, burn my skin, make my stomach twist in delight or my heart bump faster, but giving up? Never. Not to talk about that it wasn't a decent or regular behaviour between friends.

"So if it was nothing," I continued in my pursue for the truth, "then why did you look like you were going to kill someone?"

"I'm flattered you think such good things of me, Bella," he accused, avoiding the subject.

"You know what I mean," I snapped, "Why won't you just tell me?"

"Believe me," he said a bit desperately, "I don't know either." Now he seemed more to be speaking to himself than to me.

"So, it doesn't have anything to do with me?" I wanted to know that I wasn't the cause of his suffering.

But he seemed to be battling with himself over something.

I continued to stare at him questioningly, worrying starting to build in me.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for cuting it here..I know I'm leaving you in a lot of suspense. Sorry :P**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it, I finished writing it yesterday's afternoon, but you know..busy life. Not to mention the Spanish exam tommorow! *panic!***

**Okay, so I have one question...Would you like that I replied to your reviews? It's just to know, because if there's someone who doesn't feel comfortable with it I won't reply. Hey, but keep reviewing! I love it! Okay? Please?**

**Don't forget: reviews=update!!! I mean, I'll update anyway, it just makes me write faster :) (I think we can call it motivation :D)**

**Oh, and you deary anonymous readers..stop being anonymous because I want to hear from you!! Please? Thank you :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"So…?" I asked, pressing him further.

He sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot during the last few minutes.

"I just happen not to like Newton," he said apparently tranquilly, but I noticed there was an edge of bitterness to his voice.

It didn't go unnoticed that he hadn't fully answered my question, but I decided to shrug it off by now. His answer, though, took me a bit by surprise. Sure they hadn't seemed very friendly towards each other a while ago, but I hadn't thought of Mike as the reason of his anger.

"Mike Newton?" I asked to be sure which Newton we were talking about.

He growled. "Yes, _Mike_ Newton." The fury was back. _Good job, Bella, _I scolded myself.

"By the way, may I ask you what you were doing with him?" His voice was ice cold. He had never spoken to me like that and it scared me.

"I...we...well...," I started stammering nervously.

"Alright, I got it. You don't need to tell me," he said harshly and avoiding eye contact, "It was pretty obvious anyway."

"What?" I asked confused and somewhat mad, "What was obvious?"

"It's none of my business in any case, so why should I even care?" he mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?" I asked irritated, "He just accompanied me home, because my parents and I had lunch at his house. But I came home earlier to meet _you_, and he insisted in coming with me." What did he thought I was doing with Mike?

"So...just that?" he asked looking at me, confusion crossing his features, "He was escorting you home?"

"Yes!" I threw my arms in the air, in exasperation, "Anyway, why does it bother you so much what I was doing?"

He looked taken aback. His face perplexed. Sure he hadn't seen this coming.

"I...I just...I don't...I don't think Newton is a good company for anyone," he managed to say.

"Oh I see," I said, my blood starting to boil, "And may I ask you why, Mr. Masen?"

I was fuming. How dared he to talk about Mike when he didn't even know him? But, of course, perfect Masen boy didn't have a flaw. He was much better than everyone because he had money. How could he be so arrogant?

"Because I just know it," he said, "If you had seen the way he was looking at you..."

"Yes, because you know everything, don't you Edward?" I told him, my voice harsh, "Did you even bother to get to know him?"

He opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak.

"No. You just came and started accusing him of things that you don't even know if they are true," I continued, "Because you're so much better than anyone –"

His hand covered my mouth ceasing my accusations.

"You're being unfair, Bella," he looked hurt but irate, and I was almost, _almost_, sorry of telling him those things, "I never said I was better than anyone. I just think you deserve better. I'm sorry if I upset you." And he let his hand go and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I said following him.

"Home," he said not stopping. _God, the man is fast_.

I was now running to try to catch him, but of course, as luck was on my side, I tripped. I waited for the impact as I closed my eyes, but instead I felt two strong arms around me.

I recognised the scent before opening my eyes. A mix of honey, lilac and sun, among other things. It was wonderful and there was only one person I knew that smelled like that. I opened my eyes, a part of me hoping I was wrong.

I found myself looking into Edward's anxious green eyes and felt the heat reaching my face. As expected, my smelling skills hadn't fooled me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine.

I nodded in response, feeling too dizzy to form a coherent sentence or even to say a single word.

Then he let go of me and started walking away again.

"Edward, wait!" I screamed after him.

He paused on his track and waited for me to reach him.

"Edward," I sighed, "I think we need to talk." I was trying to calm myself. I just hated when I witnessed any injustice. It was true that I didn't know Mike that well, but it was obvious that neither did Edward.

Now that I was thinking about it, I might have been a bit unfair towards Edward too. I mean, I had called him all sorts of things but the truth was that I didn't even know him that well to tell. I guess prejudice was buried to deep inside of me, and I was too mad to even think properly.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry I upset you but I still don't trust Michael and even if you think I'm self-centred and arrogant..."

"I'm sorry I said those things to you," I interrupted him, "It wasn't reasonable. I guess I was being driven by my prejudices and anger...I don't really think that way." It was true. I still thought that he shouldn't have accused Mike of those things but it was wrong of me to judge him for that.

"What if we just forget about it?" he suggested.

A part of me wanted to forget the argument we had just had, but the other part still wanted to know the truth. I decided to let him choose.

"For me it's alright," I shrugged, "Though I still do not fully understand why you were like that..."

"I already told you," he sighed, but I sensed that he didn't want to talk about it, as if he was ashamed of his earlier behaviour, "I don't like Michael."

"So, you react like that every time you see him?" I asked in disbelief.

"I –I...I don't know," he said, clearly frustrated, "I don't know what's happening to me..." He closed his eyes, shooking his head as in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Alright. Let's just drop the subject then," I said. It was clear as crystal that he was not comfortable with that particular subject, so why push it?

He looked up at me, surprised. But then, his features softened and a smile appeared on his beautiful face, making my heart pump faster.

"Thank you," he said gently. The way his voice sounded, velvety and smooth, was making strange things to my body. I almost could feel my bones melting. I found myself going back to the memory of when he had caught me. _What's the matter with me?_

He stared into my eyes as if trying to decipher something, his brow furrowed lightly.

"What?" I asked, a bit out of breath.

"You know, you're very difficult for me to read..." he said pensively, and then took a step forward grabbing a strand of my hair and putting it behind my ear, causing my cheeks to turn crimson and my heart to increase its speed. "What are you thinking?" he whispered.

"Right now?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit in the end. He wanted to know what I was thinking? Right now?

"Yes," he murmured.

_Go ahead. Tell him you're thinking about how his arms felt wrapped around you, what was the worst that could happen?_

I have to get a new conscience.

"I-I was thinking about when you would show me the town," I kind of lied. I say kind of because although it wasn't what I was thinking about a moment ago, I did want to visit and get to know Chicago.

He smiled. "It's getting late, so we'd better get going if you still want to see something under the daylight." He said offering his arm.

I chuckled and locked my arm in his, rejoicing with the familiar warmth radiating from him.

"Lead the way, sir."

* * *

**A/N: So...liked it? I want to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review :)**

**Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. You guys rock! I have no words to tell you how much I appreciate it. And to the 'annonymous' reviewers, the people who don't have a fanfic account, I want to say THANK YOU! Yeah Gwen, it's for you..it's just because I can't reply to you as I do with everyone else so..here it is. **

**Another matter (VERY IMPORTANT, READ THIS), I'll go on holidays next week, and I'll just be back on September, so I guess there won't be updates till then...unless I take the computer and the internet with me, which I don't know if it's going to be possible..so yeah. It's just to let you know I haven't died :P**

**Don't forget to review...I know I already said it, but it doesn't hurt to repeat right?**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Everything you may recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

I had no idea about what was happening to me. The anger I had felt when I saw Bella getting out of the carriage with Newton was so powerful and beyond reason... Resentment washed me almost as powerfully as anger. Hadn't we agreed that we'd be together today? Had she forgotten? Or she just decided that spending the day with Newton was better than wasting it with me?

And then he had to look at me with that stupid smirk plastered on his face. That had done it. I was fuming. I just hadn't been able to understand what she was doing with him. She was so beautiful and witty, smart and bright...what could she possibly be doing with that..._person_? I had never wanted to punch someone so much in my life.

He had bent his head down and kissed her hand causing me to burn in the flames of pure hate. How dared he to touch Bella? She was so much better than him...and then again, better than me too. That true engulfed me and the pain increased, becoming almost unbearable.

I had no reason to feel that way. It wasn't as if she was mine or anything. I felt like someone had taken my heart out after stabbing it repeatedly. She _wasn't_ mine and she could be with whoever she wanted.

And then the memory of a conversation with Alice some years ago gave a name to my feelings.

I was jealous.

I wanted to be the one on Bella's side. I wanted to be the only one to be allowed to touch her. I wanted to rip the head off of anyone who tried to do it, starting with Michael, to rip him apart and then... No. That particular want had to be controlled.

That's when it hit me. It was too late...I was just too involved now. I shouldn't have gone to her house that night, it just made my want for her stronger. I had just met her a day ago, and yet it had been enough for me to fall for her. That's right. I was in _love_ with her. I was in love for the first time in my entire life and now there was just no way of getting out of it. Not that I minded much, I mean, she was absolutely perfect in every aspect, I was just afraid of rejection. And after seeing her with Newton, even though it was all very innocent according to her, that fear had become bigger. I wanted it to be her choice and not to make her feel like she was obliged to be with me just because I was interested. She was too selfless for her own good. I, on the other side, was a selfish creature that didn't deserve anything she could give me.

"So...where are we heading first?" she asked impatiently, snapping me out of my reverie and realization.

"Excited, are we?" I replied amused by her anxiousness.

She blushed and looked down. "Just a bit."

I chuckled lightly at her reply. She looked adorable when she was all flushed like that. She was wearing yellow today. It gave her freshness tough I preferred the blue colour against her creamy skin. That blue dress she had worn at the ball had flowed like water along the subtle shape of her body. But I shouldn't focus on that. I had to control myself around her, after all I was a gentleman, and it would be a monumental mistake to dwell on the strange hungers that the thoughts of her lips...her skin...her body...were shaking loose inside of me. I had to snap out of it.

"C'mon. The car is this way." I informed her, avoiding my mind of going back to that previous line of thought.

"The car?!" she yelled in shock, stopping abruptly.

"Unless you want to walk..." I trailed off confused. What was wrong about riding in a car?

"It wasn't what I meant," she explained, shaking her head, "I was just surprised because I've never been in a car before..."

"Really?" I asked incredulous. She nodded.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," I smiled.

We arrived to my Chevrolet and I paused to look at her. She was looking at the car in awe, her mouth hanging open. Then she noticed me staring. Blood reached her cheeks, giving her that adorable rosy colour against her naturally pale skin.

I opened the passenger's door, closing it after she climbed in. Then I went to my side. The plan of our tour around the city was already on my mind when I started the engine.

***

**BPOV**

"Thank you for everything," I told him gratefully.

We were now sitting on a bench in the city's park, watching the sunset. The golden light all over the sky gave a magical atmosphere to the view.

"You have nothing to thank me for," he answered, "If anything I have to thank you for the wonderful time today."

I bit my lip. He was always so...gallant. He had shown me every place in the town and never had seemed bored or anything. He seemed to be as much as or even more excited than I was, and that confused me a bit. Every time I complimented something or said that I had liked it, his face would light up completely.

"So, would you like to come to my house now?" he said, interrupting my reflection.

"To your house?" I asked surprised, "Why?"

He looked embarrassed, and I couldn't understand why.

"Well, I just thought that maybe you'd like to have dinner with us," he explained, his hand on the nape of his neck, "You would be able to see Alice again, and meet Emmett..." he trailed off.

"I don't know," I said contemplative.

We had gotten up and started walking towards the car.

"There wouldn't be any problem to have you there, you know," he assured me, "Besides, Alice would be just delighted to see you again."

I was sure she wouldn't mind having me there, the problem was that in addition to my parents not knowing where I was, I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet the rest of their family. What if they didn't like me?

"Okay, but I'll just go there to say hello," I decided, "Let's leave dinner to other time, alright?"

He looked disappointed and that made me feel a bit guilty. _Let's not dwell on that. I must be misunderstanding his expression._

"Okay," he sighed, "Let's go then."

* * *

**A/N: Here it is! Another update before I go..just as promised :)**

**I didn't like how this chapter turned out much but tell me what you thought of it..yes, it means REVIEW!! LOL**

**I'll do my best to update before September but it won't be easy...anyways thanks to everyone who as sticked to this story and supported me with their reviews :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	12. Chapter 11

**HI! So yes, I managed to bring the computer AND the internet with me, but as I've been busy (going to the beach and stuff :P) I haven't written a lot these days..as I haven't even turned the computer on a lot...but yeah..here you go. **

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed so far. I know I haven't replied to you last chp as I usually do, but as I've explained I've been a bit busy. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway on with chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The car ride was made in complete silence. A very uncomfortable one, might I add. Neither of us spoke, we just shared surreptitious glances from time to time, and when we were caught by the other we just responded with a forced smile. At least it was forced for me.

I didn't understand how we had gotten to that. I mean, the tour around town had been great; at least _I_ had had a fantastic time, and now we were barely speaking to each other.

When we arrived he got out of the car to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly.

He nodded in acknowledgement. I felt like I was going to cry. My eyes were already welling up with tears so I blinked a few times to stop them from falling.

"This way," he said leading me inside.

We had just passed the door when I saw Alice coming my way.

"It's good to see you Bella," she smiled.

"It's good to see you too Alice," I replied forcing a smile myself.

She looked at me more carefully, probably sensing something wasn't right. I tried to smile wider to reassure her, but she didn't get that suspicious look out of her face. Her eyes flickered between Edward and me a few times, her brow furrowed.

"Is Emmett here?" Edward asked, interrupting her frenzied eye movement.

She paused a moment and then turned to him, still wary.

"Yes, he's in his room. Rosalie went out with mother to look up for things to put in their new house," she said.

"I just thought Bella would like to meet him," he explained, probably misunderstanding her confused look, "I'll just go upstairs and call him. You two can go to the dining room and ask the servants for some tea?" The way he said it made it sound like a question.

"Alright," Alice answered, "Meet you there."

Then she linked her arm with mine and dragged me to a big room with a mahogany dinner table. We sat together at the table, after Alice asked for tea to a man standing in the hallway.

"So," she started, "How did yours and Edward's meeting go?"

"Oh, it was wonderful," I said truthfully, "He showed me everything and then we watched the sunset in the park."

"Sounds nice," she said, "Then what was all the tension about?"

"Tension?"

"Don't try to fool me Bella. I saw the way you were acting. What happened?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"To be serious, I don't know," I admitted, "We were fine, just talking, you know, like friends, and then he got all weird and invited me to come here and have dinner with you, but I kind of refused about the dinner part and then it seemed like he got a bit upset, but I don't know..." I started babbling, "Did that even make sense?"

She laughed. "For a normal person it probably wouldn't. You were speaking really fast, but I understood."

"So, there you have it," I said, "What do you think?"

"I'm not sure..." she said thoughtfully, "Perhaps..." But she was interrupted by Edward and another man, who I guessed was Emmett, entering the room.

He was very big and looked like he was a weightlifter or something of the kind. To say the truth he was fairly intimidating.

"Bella," Edward said, walking to the table, "This is Emmett. Emmett this is Bella."

"It's good to finally meet you," he said, taking my hand to shake it.

"You too," I replied smiling.

The rest of the afternoon they asked me a lot about my previous life back in Phoenix. It was good to share it with them, even though I had already shared it with Alice. And Emmett was just too funny and laid-back that it was hard not to feel at ease around him. It just got embarrassing when he decided to ask me about my love life.

"Tell me Bella," he said, "Have you ever been engaged or anything?"

"I-I...hum...almost, I guess, but I moved before he had the chance to propose," I said shyly as blood reached my cheeks. I notice that Edward's fists clasped and his whole body tensed. Was it because, like me, he thought that Richard should have been given the chance to make the proposal? That he thought that it had been unfair of my parents not letting me stay there so I would be able to accept it?

It hurt me to think of that. Not about Richard but of Edward wanting me to be with Richard. But what could I expect? I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting and beautiful and selfless...Could he really be that selfless that all he wanted was me to be happy? Was it why he hadn't liked to see me with Mike? Because he thought he wasn't a good company?

"Did you love him?" he asked, interrupting my meditation, "Or perhaps still do?" he wondered.

I sighed sadly. "No. I was never in love with him," I said bluntly.

"So why the sad look? You wouldn't say yes unless you loved him, would you?"

"I know it probably doesn't make sense to you, but I would," I affirmed, as Emmett looked admired and Edward aggrieved, so I kept explaining, "My parents don't have many possessions and, well, he was good for me. He actually cared, and as I'm not waiting to find my true love at this point... I should get married soon. That's what all parents want for their daughters. To find a man who can take care of them. And Richard had money and loved me. He just seemed perfect. And I did care for him, perhaps not in the same way he did for me but I still loved him in my own way, so why not? If I can't have the one who's meant for me, whoever he is, why not pick second best?"

"Have you ever thought that perhaps you haven't looked close enough?" Edward said hesitantly and avoiding my eyes, opting to look at his hands instead.

"What do you mean?" I said confused. He looked over at Alice and then looked at me.

He sighed. "So as long as he has money, it's a good choice for you?" he asked another question, instead of answering mine, leaving me outraged. How could he think that of me? He made me sound like I was some sort of fortune seeker.

"It wasn't what I meant!" I said gritting my teeth, "Of course it is not all about the money. Even if the man I fell in love with was a beggar, I would stay with him, no matter what. The thing is that I don't expect to find that man and the years are passing... I just want to be happy!" I cried exasperated. I wanted them to understand my position, not to think that I was after rich men to collect their fortunes.

"Why won't we let this subject for another time?" Alice said, trying to save the mood and giving her younger brother a glare.

"Would you like more tea?" Emmett asked, obeying his sister in a too obvious way while curtsying. I had to laugh.

"Yes, thank you," I said between giggles. It was just too easy to like Emmett. I had just met him today and he was already like the older brother I never had.

* * *

**A/N: I hated how the end of this chapter turned out, but please tell me what you thought of it. If you liked it even better :)**

**Reviews make my day...not to mention write faster..so REVIEW!!!**

**Love,**

**niqha***

**P.S. - I just received my mark in First Certificate of English and I got a B!! Oh and I didn't tell you but I got 8 out of 10 in the Spanish course!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi there! **

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**I'm so sorry you're only able to see this now..it's just that I had already updated this chapter a while ago, but for some unknown reason, FF didn't publish it! I just knew because a friend of mine, who reads this story as well, told me that that chapter I had told her about wasn't here! I can't tell you how frustrated I got with this..but oh well, here it is... I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight absolutely and undoubtedely belongs to Stephenie Meyer!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

We spent the rest of the afternoon - or should I say evening - telling things about each other. Edward, though, didn't say a word after our...discussion.

"I should go now," I said after a while. My parents would be home soon and I didn't want to make them worried. Not to mention that my father would not be happy if I came home late, especially after spending the day with Edward.

"I'll take you home," Edward said in tone that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Okay," I said quietly and getting up.

I said goodbye to Alice and Emmett giving each of them a hug. I know it would seem weird for an outsider but it felt like we had been friends for ages and I was now counting more on them than I expected to count on anyone in this town.

"This way," Edward said, guiding me to the outside.

He opened the door for me without a single word and then paced to the driver's side. He started the car, and the engine roared startling me.

The silence that followed was getting more awkward by the minute. I felt like I had to say something to save the evening or we wouldn't speak to each other again, and that wasn't what I wanted. At all.

I couldn't bear to lose Edward's friendship. Just to imagine my life here without him was too painful, even if I had Alice or even Emmett. There was no way they could replace him because he was irreplaceable. Not to mention that I wouldn't be able to live without hearing that velvet voice of his or watching his perfect face turn into my favourite crooked smile. I didn't know how I had been able to live without it before...it just seemed impossible.

I felt my eyes prickle with tears and then the reason why I felt this way seemed obvious.

I had fallen in love with Edward Masen.

This reality hit me with maximum force and I felt myself falling into a hole of desperation. There was no way he could feel the same way about me. I was a plain Jane: uninteresting, average-looking... and a fortune seeker to his eyes after all.

I could feel the tears I had been holding back rolling freely down my face. I turned to look at the window, so he couldn't see my face.

"Are you alright, Bella?" he asked in a concerned tone after I let out a muffled sob that I had tried, in vain, to hide. His intervention only made me sob harder.

"Bella!" he cried, as he pulled over and took me in his arms, "Bella what's wrong?" He was making shooting circles on my back, trying to make me stop shaking. I griped him tighter. I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't.

He didn't let me go, even though I was ruining his shirt. He just kept trying to calm me down while saying everything was alright.

When I was finally more tranquil, I got out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry," I managed to choke out; "I don't know what got into me."

"I can't bear to see you like this," he said as he put his hand on my face and caressed my cheek with his thumb taking away the tears.

His eyes were so concerned, so filled with tender that I felt myself drawn to them. I couldn't look away and it seemed like he couldn't either.

"Edward," I sighed while staring into the emerald green of his irises.

"I'm sorry about what I said before," he pleaded, "I don't know if that's the reason why you're crying but I want you to know that I didn't mean it like that."

I let out a breath in relief. At least he didn't think I was one of those women that only cared about money, even if it wasn't the whole reason why I was crying.

"No blood, no guilt they say," I attempted to joke.

His lips broke into my favourite smile in the world.

"Thank you," he breathed as he caressed my cheek again. Then he hesitated, like he wanted to do something but was afraid of my reaction. Something in my eyes must have told him the answer because the next thing I knew was the feeling of his soft lips on my forehead. I closed my eyes so I would never forget that moment and pretended that he cared about me the same way I did about him.

He pulled away almost as soon as it had started much to my disappointment. I opened my eyes to find him looking intently at me. When he saw me looking at him he smiled, and I couldn't help but do the same.

"We'd better get going," he suggested as I nodded in agreement.

We were once again in movement, and during the whole ride I kept glancing at him once in a while, and sometimes I would catch him doing the same thing. I felt a bit lighter than before but I was still worried. I wanted him to feel the same way I did, I just didn't know how.

We arrived to my house a few moments later. I invited him in, but he declined promising he would see me the next day.

We bid farewell, he kissing me in the hand as usual, and, as usual, leaving it prickling.

I was too overwhelmed by my discovery to eat anything, so I just headed to my bedroom and let sleep take me to a world where Edward's presence was constant: the world of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So? Liked it? Not really? I'm so so nervous about this chapter...you just HAVE TO tell me something! Review!!**

**Now, I've already started writing the next chapter but I've been REALLY busy and I got another writer's block (damned it!), so I don't know when I'll have it finished...**

**Don't worry! I absolutely WON'T give up this story..well, unless no one reads it or reviews it..that would make me really depressed, so I'm quite sure that I wouldn't want to write this anymore. So, as you see, I need your suport! Always!**

**Oh, and thank you to everyone who has left a review! You're awesome!**

**Love,**

**niqha***


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally!!!! I've just finished it! Tell me how you liked with a review! You guys rock :)****

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

**EPOV**

I was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

I would never have imagined how painful it was to see Bella cry. Especially when I knew (or suspected) that I was the one who had made her cry. I felt terrible. And when I had asked her that (if all that mattered was the money), I wasn't referring to her being a fortune seeker. Of course I was worried about that, as I didn't want her to be with me only for the money (_as if_ she was mine...I'm so stupid), but what I really wanted to know was if I was a choice for her.

I had decided that I would tell her my feelings for her. I couldn't wait. I didn't care if she would think I was completely insane, for I had only met her two days ago, because I could not let her slip away. I wouldn't be another Richard. I wouldn't waste my chance of being with her until the last of my days.

Not if it was the last thing I did.

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed, staring up at the blue ceiling of my room.

I had been replaying the moment when Edward had kissed my forehead countless times. It had been so intimate and... and... perfect. I sighed. The only better feeling I could imagine was the feeling his lips would have on my own.

_Quit it Bella. Not going to happen._

I shook my head to clear my mind.

_Knoc, knoc._

"Come in," I said while getting up and straightening my clothes.

"Bella?" my mother said, her head appearing from behind the door.

"Hello mum," I smiled, using my hand to tell her to come in.

"So, I did your tour with Edward go?"

I sighed at the mention of Edward, but kept the smile on my face.

"It was good. I finally know where I can go if I ever feel like I want to have a cup of tea in nice and quiet cafe." _Unlike you and Charlie who didn't bother to show me anything around this place_, I mentally added.

"He took you to a cafe?" my mother asked, her eyebrows shooting upwards. I nodded. "Fancy," she murmured to herself while pacing around the room. "So I guess you'll be seeing each other again?" she said turning herself to face me.

"Probably," I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Who am I kidding?

"What do you mean by 'probably'?"

"I mean exactly that," I looked suspiciously at her, "What is it with the questionnaire?"

"Questionnaire?" she exclaimed with fake surprise, "Oh, so now a mother can't talk with her daughter about how her day was?"

"Oh don't you go innocent with me," I told her, "I know you very well Mrs. Swan. What's this all about?"

"Alright, alright. I'm here on your father's behalf," she admitted in defeat.

"What do you mean?" I asked taken aback.

"Oh, you know your father," she replied, "Always worrying about his little girl."

I shook my head. I should have seen this coming.

"I thought he liked the Masens," I uttered trying to seem nonchalant.

"And he does," she said before adding, "I'm seriously starting to think he has a soft spot for Alice. I don't know if I should be jealous." She laughed, and I joined her.

Alice was someone easy to like. I was not surprised if she already had Charlie wrapped around her little finger. It was true that my father had absorbed every word Alice had said at the ball, so it was something expectable.

But if he liked the Masens, what was he worried about?

"Why did he ask you to come here then?" I voiced my inner thoughts.

"Well, let's just say that he is worried," she frowned, "We are worried."

"May I know about what?"

"Ok, Bella. I'll be honest with you. Someone asked your hand in marriage to your father today," she said bluntly.

My eyes widened in shock and I stopped breathing. Marriage? I felt dizzy so I sat down on my bed again.

She was only in Chicago for two days, and there was already someone who wanted to marry her. That wasn't possible. No one in their perfect mind would want to marry a girl they'd just met.

_Edward._

The name occurred to me naturally. Not because I thought he'd been the one to ask my father for my hand (although I really hoped so, even if it was highly improbable) but because I would marry him despite the small space of time in which we'd known each other. Yes, I was contradicting myself. But the truth was that with my epiphany, that Edward was essential to me, that I was in love with him, all this new things that were occurring to me, the glory of first love and it all, it made me sure about Edward. He was the one. If only he would see it...

"Who?" I managed to choke out, the blood running fast inside my veins.

"Well, sweetheart, this might sound strange, after all we told you, but-"

"Who?" I asked again, interrupting my mother's babbling.

She sighed, looking down at the floor for a few moments. Then she raised her head to look me in the eyes.

"Richard."

***

**EPOV**

My father grabbed my arm as I walked past him on the corridor, forcing me to stop on my tracks.

"Son?" he approached me, "May I have a word with you?"

"Sure," I shrugged.

"Actually I just wanted to give something that arrived on the mail this morning," he clarified.

"What is it?" I questioned as my brow creased with worry. I didn't usually got any mail.

"You tell me," my father said giving me a pointed look. "It looks like it's from the Army."

I took the white envelope from his hands, looking carefully at it. It said it was from General Mayer.

I opened it quickly.

_Dear Mr. Edward Masen,_

_We would like to inform you that you've been accepted in the Army to pay your services as a Doctor. According to the letter you've sent us last month, you would be honoured if you could help your country, therefore we are pleased to take you in as one of ours._

_Looking forward to your answer,_

_General Joseph Mayer._

* * *

**A/N: Oh My Gosh!!! I'm so excited about this! Finally I'm rid of you, you stupid writer's block!!! Thank you God! I'm hoping to finish this story soon. Anyway, for the ones of you who don't already know, I'm publishing the English version of my Portuguese story. I've already updated the first chapter. Go read it and leave a review :)**

**And of course review this one too, please!**

**Again I'm story for time I've taken to update this. Or should I say, write this. Slow writer..I know. Sorry. And Thank You's to everyone who reviews this story! You're amazing :)**

**Love,**

**niqha***


End file.
